


Kitten Time

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Series: Heartsprout's Hybrid AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gags, Hare!Ray, Heartsprout's Hybrid Au, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not AU canon, OT6, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut, Subspace, Vibrators, bird!gavin, bull!Ryan, cat!Michael, lion!Jack, oh well, ram!Geoff, very PWP-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been known to get stressed, they all do</p><p>But a particular thing has been know to really help him let loose</p><p>A little something dubbed 'Kitten Time'</p><p>Easy to say he is very keen to spend the weekend under it's spell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitten Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely the longest chapter i've ever written, but i didn't want to break it up
> 
> this will probably only be about three chapters, and it's just a wee thing i've written cause i'm an adult god damn it i'll write smut if i wanna
> 
> this is also most likely not canon in the AU, so for now don't consider it as an addition to the storyline of the series
> 
> go forth
> 
> p.s. my theatre show is FINALLY finished, so expect chapters to be written and posted more frequently ;)

The way Michael was madly clicking his pen repeatedly was beginning to really bother the other hunters, the music coming from their headphones slowly getting louder to try drown it out.

It usually helped him focus, but despite the insane speed at which he was clicking the pen he was finding himself reading the same sentence on his computer screen for the twentieth time that minute.

His tail was swishing behind him agitatedly and his ears had been slowly sinking back till they were now resting against his curls.

“I swear to god I will go mad if you don’t stop that clicking _right now_ ”

Michael looked up at Geoff, pupils becoming slits and teeth baring

“I’ll click it if I _fucking_ want to!”

You could have heard a pin drop at the stunned silence that followed, even Michael realised what he had said as he took in the slack jawed look of surprise Geoff was wearing, his pupils going wide and ear pushing to the sides.

“G-Geoff! I didn’t…” he stammered, looking around at his mates and Jeremy as they all waited to see what would happen next

But Michael didn’t want to find out, harshly pushing away from his desk and darting from the room.

_Why did I say that?_

He was strung out, sure; the work load had been intense that week from a collaboration project they were doing with the whole let’s play family in a few days which took a _lot_ of organising and planning

But yelling at Geoff like that? Any anger Geoff had had in his tone would have been half hearted, more annoyed with Michael’s fiddling

And he had snapped at him, at his mate, his Geoff

He found himself in one of the bathrooms of the roosterteeth premises, fingers gripped tightly to a sink as his shoulders were hunched up and his chin was pressed into his collar.

He looked up as he caught his reflection in the mirror

His pupils were so blown you could barely see the golden irises, his ears plastered down to match as his tail curled around his leg with fur fluffed up.

He hardly recognised himself.

Behind his reflection he saw the bathroom door open enough for Geoff to stick his head in, seeing Michael and then stepping in more.

Geoff's face was neutral; unreadable.

“G-Geoff” Michael stammered, backing up slightly as Geoff approached. The ram paused as he did this, face suddenly emoting as if only just receiving the message.

He looked concerned for Michael, worried rather than angry.

“It’s ok, Michael, I’m not mad” Geoff reassured, holding his arms open in a nonthreatening way and no longer approaching.

Michael paused, unsure, and he saw a flash of stronger alarm behind his mate’s eyes.

“Michael; what’s wrong?” Geoff asked

And Michael honestly didn’t have an answer.

“I… I don’t know?” he offered, catching another glimpse of himself in the mirror.

“You’re stressed, aren’t you?” Geoff asked gently, also looking to the mirror.

Michael bobbed his head.

“y-yeah, a little I guess…” he said quietly. He looked over at the sound of Geoff huffing a laugh.

“Try a _lot_. You’re strung tighter than a violin” Geoff grinned tentatively, moving forward again till he was close enough to draw Michael into a hug.

The cat clung to Geoff's hoodie, kneading slightly with his fingers when Geoff ran his fingers through his thick curls and rubbed behind his ear.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t really paying much attention. There was so much shuffling of responsibility, I guess too much was put on you” Geoff said gently

“S’ not your fault” Michael spoke quietly, one ear flicking and touching Geoff’s curled horn momentarily.

Geoff heaved a sigh, and then his shoulders took on a set as a thought occurred to him

“You know; kitten time always calms you down…”

Michael pulled back slightly to look at Geoff, ears pricked as they made eye contact.

“Kitten time?” he asked, anticipation in his voice. Geoff grinned and chuckled

“It is Friday, so we could make this weekend a kitten one” he said “we have to explain it to Gavin because he wasn’t here last time we did it…”

“That’s fine, it will only take a second” Michael said, forceful in his eagerness and making Geoff laugh vibrantly.

“I take it you really want kitten time then?” Geoff snickered, Michael purring and nuzzling his neck

“Mmhmm” he hummed, laughing when one of Geoff's ears fluttered against his forehead.

“Ok then; kitten time it is”

-

While Ray and Jack were pretty vanilla when it came to sex, Michael Ryan and Geoff had always been pretty open to trying different things, finding matching interests in some slightly kinkier things.

Michael, although fiery in day to day life and temperament, fell easily into a submissive role in bed, loving to feel the older gents take control and dominate him. Ryan was pretty versatile leaning more towards submissive, but Geoff was a great Dom, only occasionally trying a submissive role.

When they had discovered Michael’s penchant for being a sub, they had also discovered an interest with extended periods of embodying the role, spending one or two days with Michael in subspace till he was like putty in their hands.

They had dubbed it ‘kitten time’ with the obvious element of him being a cat, and the way he slipped out of his usual heavy-duty personality and into a sweet, mewing kitten’s one.

He loved being a kitten for his mates, and it was very easy to bring Gavin up to speed on the situation, the bird quite interested in witnessing the occurrence of his beefy boi becoming a gentle fluff ball.

Michael stood in front of the full body mirror, taking in his appearance and how his muscles bunched and pulled as he turned to take in his various angles.

He was in the bedroom alone, Geoff having told him to head up and change into the outfit he had told Ray to pull out for him, Michael taking a moment to look at himself naked before dressing.

His cock was already beginning to get interested, excited by the prospect of what the coming days would bring.

He turned back to the bed, taking in the plum coloured crop top and pink short skirt, the pastel pink sheer stockings and panties sitting beside them.

He loved the feel of traditionally feminine clothes, how they sat on his frame and the hungry look in Geoff's eyes when he saw Michael wearing them.

He was bending forward, one foot resting on the bed as he pulled up a stocking when he heard someone enter the room, straightening his back and looking over his shoulder to see Geoff watching him from the doorway.

The look he was giving made Michael blush, quickly turning back to finish pulling the stocking into place around his thigh.

He blushed even harder at the sound Geoff made upon seeing the silky panties he was wearing, the skirt raising enough to reveal them when he bent forward.

“I always forget how amazing you look in panties” Geoff rumbled, moving across the room to stand behind Michael, the cat straightening his back slowly as Geoff ran his hand up his exposed spine and under the crop top.

“I always forget how much I love wearing them” Michael breathed, eyes slipping closed as Geoff pressed close to his back, hand trailing around to brush over his chest.

“Mmm, you love looking all sweet for me, don’t you” Geoff spoke softly, teeth grazing softly against the back of Michael’s neck.

Michael stuttered a breath, tail wrapping around Geoff’s leg as he reached up to grip Geoff's arm.

Geoff chuckled quietly, guiding Michael over to stand in front of the mirror again. He could already seeing his half-hard cock pressing against the inside of the skirt, his pupils wide with lust as he pressed back against the ram.

“I got you a little something” Geoff said, Michael only now noticing the small gift box in his mate’s other hand.

He stood patiently while Geoff opened it behind Michael’s back, producing something and reaching up to slip it around Michael’s neck and fasten it so it sat with a nice fit so it wasn’t too tight or loose

“Like it?”

Michael took in the black leather collar, the purple rhinestones spaced evenly around it and the O-ring hanging from the front. It wasn’t as weighty as the collar they used to use, but the gems shined with their pristine new condition and he looked forward to wearing it in.

“Love it” he breathed, already feeling the authority of Geoff’s collar around his neck and how it sunk down to sit hot in his crotch.

Geoff reached up and hooked his finger through the ring, letting the natural weight of his arm tug on the collar slightly.

Michael’s mouth opened slightly, eyes becoming hooded as he let out a soft sigh.

“You’re already so hard, kitten…” Geoff breathed, running his other hand down Michael’s exposed stomach to rest tauntingly close to his member, pressing against his skin and put weight on his pelvis.

Michael made a quiet noise, hands hovering an inch from his cock, knowing he can’t touch himself without permission.

“Good kitten” Geoff praised “I’ve taught you so well”

“Yes Sir” Michael bit his lip, loving the minute buck of Geoff's hips into his ass at the use of the term.

Geoff was pressing insistently at Michael’s lower abdomen, fingers teasing the area just above the base of his cock, and Michael eagerly waited for Geoff to either command him to kneel on the carpet or the bed.

But instead Geoff just stepped back slightly, guiding Michael to turn to him by his hold on the collar loop, smiling at the cat with controlled arousal in his gaze.

Michael was already slipping into subspace, but still made a confused hum as his eyebrows pinched slightly.

Geoff cupped Michael’s cheek in his spare hand, running his thumb over Michael’s bottom lip gently.

The cat parted his lips slightly, but was confused again when Geoff was let the hand drop, unhooking his finger from the collars ring and moving over to the bedside table.

Below the usual draw was what they referred to as the ‘adventurous’ draw. Geoff produced a leash from it, moving back over to Michael to clip it to his collar before leading the sub from the room and down into the front room.

Michael took in the sight of Ryan and Jack on one of the long sofas, Ray and Gavin occupying the other one. They looked up as he and Geoff entered, grinning knowingly as the ram took a seat on a single sofa and guided Michael to sit at his feet.

Michael sat with his legs folded under him, resting his chin on Geoff's knee while the gent began silently watching TV with the others, holding the loop handle of the leash in his lap so it was lax.

Despite Michael still being very hard, he enjoyed the quiet moment, sitting at his masters feet as he drifted in his mind.

Usually Geoff would have brought Michael to a climax already, drawing Michael deep into subspace before the progression of kitten time, and after what felt like a few minutes the insistent press of arousal in his groin was becoming urgent.

He nudged at Geoff's thigh gently, a purr rumbling momentarily in his chest when Geoff rested a hand on Michael’s head, but fading off as the hand just sat there without scratching or petting.

Michael frowned a little, shuffling slightly as his blood flow to his legs began to cut off, spreading his knees more.

“He looks like he’s getting pretty needy” a voice spoke nearby, a playfully taunting inflection in their words

“He’s been so patient, such a good kitten” another voice said, Michael purring at the praise as his tail swished behind him a few times.

“my sweet kitten, so obedient” Geoff cooed, running his fingers through Michael’s curls, the cat hugging the rams leg slightly and hips pushing forward a tad.

“Mmm...” Michael hummed, eyes slipping shut as his ear was scratched, hips pushing forward a little more daringly.

“You have been so patient, so good, I think you deserve a reward” Geoff said, Michael looking up at him eagerly as the ram shuffled slightly so he could undo the button on his pants and draw down the zip.

Michael eyed his cock hungrily as Geoff freed himself from his pants, already half hard as he stroked himself to fullness.

Michael followed as Geoff took up the slack on the leash, guiding Michael between his legs and then forward so he was up on his own knees.

He nuzzled the inside of Geoff's thigh, waiting for permission to take his master into his mouth.

Geoff just watched him a few moments more before pressing the head of his cock to Michael’s lips, the cat obediently parting them to let Geoff guide him onto his cock, not sucking or licking yet

Geoff made a hum of approval

“That’s a good kitten, now show me your gratitude”

Michael groaned as he licked along the bottom of Geoff’s shaft, sucking wetly and taking as much as he could.

Geoff rumbled, threading his fingers through Michael’s hair and bringing him into a bobbing motion, Michael taking more of Geoff with each pass.

When he had made it to the base Geoff held him there a moment, Michael holding Geoff's thighs with a slight grip as Geoff hummed and praised before letting Michael pull back again and take a breath.

“Mmm, so good, wrap your throat around it” Geoff rumbled, Michael taking him deep again until he was swallowing around the head, Geoff groaning and fisting his fingers in Michael’s hair slightly

Michael loved the prickly sensation, moaning desperately around Geoff's cock and swallowing again.

Geoff cursed, drawing Michael into motion again, this time faster and with more length slipping down Michael throat

He was pliant, trusting Geoff to not hurt him or push him too far as he face fucked him, Michael’s cock throbbing where it hung between his legs, still trapped by the silky panties

Geoff pulled Michael deep onto his cock, holding him there for a few long moments and revelling in the way Michael’s throat convulsed at the sensation and need to take a breath

Michaels eyes pricked with tears, eyes rolling back slightly as he got lost in the amazing feeling of having so much of his mate down his throat.

“Fuck, just like that…” Geoff groaned tightly, coming suddenly down Michael’s throat with a deep moan as his hand gripped harshly in Michael’s curls.

Michael’s fingers dug into Geoff's thighs, letting out a desperate noise as Geoff finally let him pull away, some of Geoff's seed trailing down his chin as he panted.

Geoff's hands on each side of his head made him tilt his face upwards, eyes opening half way to gaze into Geoff's eyes with a blissed-out look.

Geoff was smiling at him with pride and approval

“Such a good kitten, taking my cock so well” he said with a deep voice that rumbled with dominant tones. Michael’s chest rumbled with a purr, nuzzling Geoff's hand slightly “give me a colour, kitten”

“Green” Michael said, voice a little hoarse already despite kitten time having barely started. He was drifting comfortably in subspace now, not aware of a whole lot aside from Geoff and the aching need in his own pants.

“Good kitten” Geoff praised “but I think I’m not the only one that needs some attention”

Michael’s eyebrows pinched slightly, and he turned his head to see Gavin watching him with lust filled eyes, a flush on his cheek after watching Michael choke on Geoff's cock.

Michael’s own cock gave a hearty twitch, a thrill running down his spine at someone having watched him do that, mate or not.

“Why don’t you bend over the coffee table so he can see how good your ass looks in those panties?”

Michael shuffled on his knees, turning till he was facing the short table. He moved over to it till his hips touched the edge, bending forward and pressing his chest and cheek down onto it, gripping his own wrist behind his back as he looked to the bird-brid.

Gavin bit his lip hard, getting up and moving over to kneel behind Michael, lifting his skirt to get a nice view of the thin material as it moved in a thin strip down over his hole to his balls, his eager member leaking on the material as it hung between his legs.

Gavin made a heady noise, taking the plush mounds of Michael’s ass in his hands and giving them a squeeze, the cat’s tail lifting and curving in an inviting display.

Michael hummed through his nose, spreading his thighs even further and wishing he could curve his back to present himself to Gavin more.

Geoff had chosen that particular coffee table because it was the exact same height from Michael’s knees to hips when kneeling, so when he was bent over it like he was now his stomach and chest were pressed flush to it making manoeuvring near impossible.

The top of it was glass, and the cool surface pressed to his warm skin and sent shivers through him as Gavin appraised him.

“Sweet boi, sweet kitten” Gavin breathed huskily, Michael making a whorish noise of desperation to try and encourage the bird to use him.

It seemed to do the trick, Gavin groaning and grinding against Michael’s ass through his jeans while he trailed a hand down the cats back, taking hold of the base of his tail and using it as leverage to pull Michael back into his thrusts slightly.

Michael moaned, hands moving to press palm down on the table on their own accord.

Gavin suddenly stopped his motions, Michael whimpering and looking over his shoulder to find out why.

Geoff had placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder, and he had an eyebrows raised at Michael.

“Were you told to put your hands on the table?” the ram asked, Michael whimpering and quickly clasping his wrist behind his back again.

Only Gavin didn’t start moving again, instead moving away from Michael who didn’t dare move without command again.

“Has kitten forgotten that part or his training, just because a new mate is going to fuck him?” Geoff asked, voice moving somewhere in the room.

“No sir!” Michael whimpered desperately “p-please!”

“Kitten knows he’s supposed to please everyone before himself, yes?” Geoff's voice was coming closer again with this sentence

“Yes! Please, I want to please all my mates!” Michael whimpered, jolting slightly as Geoff's calloused hand rested on his ass unexpectedly, trailing down and taking the panties with it.

Michael moaned at the friction of the material slipping over his cock until it hung heavily, a long drip of pre-come dropping down.

“Maybe you need a little more training” Geoff spoke softly in his ear, breath tickling the sensitive fur inside it.

Michael whimpered and moaned as Geoff's hand wrapped around the base of his cock, sliding slowly to the tip.

Only he then felt a familiar shape slip around it, keening desperately as the cock ring was set down around the base of his leaking member

“Please, Sir- _Nnnaahhh_!” Michael cried out as Geoff began to stoke him, spreading his legs further in desperation as the heat began to build that he knew wouldn’t be able to release with the ring in place.

“Now; you’re going to take all the cocks we want to give, till your hole it filled to the brim with our come, and if you can show you do know how to behave the way I’ve shown you, _then_ you can get what you want so badly” Geoff said with a soft but commanding voice, Michael whimpering and nodding desperately.

“Yes! Please, master!” Michael whimpered

Geoff moved away, Michael panting as the desperate heat pooling in his pelvis was spared for a moment.

He felt Gavin move back up behind him, gasping as cold lube was drizzled down over his hole and trailed down over his balls.

Gavin hummed, the sound of his pants being unfastened and then the wet noise of lube being stroked over his cock made michael's ears prick and turn to the noise.

Michael bit his lip as he felt the bird press a finger to his hole, slipping the digit in and pumping slowly.

“ _Hah_ , _F-fuck_ …” Michael whimpered, fingers gripping tight around his wrist.

“You want my cock that bad, huh?” Gavin cooed, slipping in another finger and drawing desperate noises from the cat as he pumped, scissoring them.

Michael was both relieved and frustrated with the ring.

He was glad he would have an easier time holding back orgasm before he was allowed to come, but he also desperately needed release, Gavin's prepping driving him mad

“P-please! A-ah!” Michael begged, Gavin making a small huffed laugh that had his usual smirk in it before he lined up and began pressing in.

Michael let out a stuttered moan, loving the way he stretched around the bird.

Gavin was more length-y than girth-y, but it was Michael’s first cock of the day so it was more than enough stretch to send his senses alight.

“Ooh, yeah, you’re so tight boi” Gavin mumbled huskily, slowly pushing himself all the way in and taking a moment to enjoy Michael’s tight heat around him.

“Hhah, fuck, _please_!” Michael whimpered, letting out a relieved groan when Gavin finally started moving in and out, creating a steady pace with one hand on Michael’s hip and the other still holding the base of Michael’s tail

The heat building in Michael’s groin was maddening, the cat making punched out whines with each thrust and crying out when Gavin would rub on his sweet spot.

“ _Jesus_ …” Gavin groaned, hand gripping tighter to Michael’s tail before his pace stuttered and stopped, Gavin spilling into Michael with a deep moan.

Michael whimpered, revelling in the warm heat Gavin spilled into him but also desperate for his own heat.

“Mmm, good kitten, taking all his come” a voice rumbled close by, Michael looking up to see Ryan standing beside the table rubbing himself through his jeans slightly while watching Michael with a hungry glint in his eye.

“S-sir, _nnh_!” Michael bit his lip as Gavin drew out of him, stroking his spine once before moving away.

Ryan took his place, guiding Michael to roll over so his back was on the table, legs drawn up and spread invitingly.

Michael could now see Geoff was still in his chair, Gavin now sitting in his lap as both men watched

Ryan trailed his hands down Michael’s chest and stomach, Michael gasping and arching into his hand when he reached his cock and gave it a tight stroke.

“I always forget how much kitten time suits you” Ryan purred, taking hold of the leash in his spare hand and tugging slightly “it’s such a change from the fiery cat you usually are…”

“ _Mmnh_ , I love being your kitten- _hah!_ ” he said, body jolting when Ryan gave his cock a harsh stroke.

Ryan hummed, reaching down to free himself from his pants before lubing up.

Michael clung to the outside of his thighs, helping to keep his legs up as his painfully hard cock twitched as it rested on his lower abdomen. The ring was a medium shade of blue, made of silicone and nicely fitted to keep him just how Geoff wanted him.

Ryan finally lined up, leaning down to catch Michael’s mouth in a bruising kiss as he pushed in

Michael whined into the kiss, Ryan’s tongue moving against his as his thick member was inserted to the base.

He was _much_ larger than Gavin, and it was like it was his first fuck of the day again for all the difference

“Mmm, your hole is clenching around me so good, so hungry for my cock” Ryan rumbled as he broke the kiss, Michael wanting badly to wrap his arms around Ryan's neck but desperately forcing back the motion, not wanting another thing to be added to his punishment.

“ _F-fuck_ , S-Sir!” Michael sobbed, letting out a sharp cry when Ryan started stroking the cat’s cock again.

His tail wrapped around Ryan's thigh, tears pricking in his eyes as Ryan began pounding relentlessly into him while striping his cock, only the pre-come from before the ring as lubrication.

He let out a noise, but it sounded a little too strained for the bull's liking, Ryan slowing

“Give me a colour, kitten” he said, Michael giving a hesitant ‘green’.

Ryan stopped his motions completely 

“Colour?” he asked again, emphasising his desire for an honest reply.

Michael hesitated a moment

“Y-yellow. M-my cock” he stuttered.

Ryan nodded, eyes turning back to their lusty hunger

“Good kitten” he praised, beginning the motions of his hips again but keeping the hand on Michael cock still.

Michael moaned with relief, a tear breaking free and trailing down his face.

“I gotta get in on this”

Michael looked over to see Ray getting up, moving around the table to Michael’s head and kneeling down.

With Michael on top of the table and not leaning over it, his head was almost hanging over the edge, Ray’s crotch tauntingly close.

“Gonna suck my cock while Ryan plows you?” Ray hummed, fingers brushing through Michael’s curls.

“Y-yes! P-p-please!” Michael whimpered, voice staggered from Ryan's hips snapping harshly against his ass.

Ray hummed while he freed his cock, both him and Ryan moving Michael slightly so his head was hanging properly over the edge.

Michael let his lips part, Ray trailing his member over his upper lip before feeding it into Michael’s waiting mouth.

“That’s it, take both our cocks” Ryan rumbled, his motions jolting Michael further onto Ray’s cock slightly with each thrust.

Michael’s eyes squeezed shut, revelling in the feeling of being used from both ends at once.

He moaned around Ray’s cock, back arching away from the table as Ray slowly trailed a hand down his chest, his cry muffled as Ray rolled a nipple between his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ , he clenches up so nicely when you do that” Ryan groaned, Michael whimpering brokenly as Ray continued playing with the sensitive nub.

He needed to come _desperately_ , tears freely flowing and trailing up his temples as his head hung upside down.

Ray was fucking his mouth with long languid motions, Ryan climbing quickly to climax based on the way his pace was growing faster and stuttering every few thrusts.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna come” Ryan grit out, giving one more hard thrust before halting his motions, gripping Michael’s hips tight as he came with a groan.

His hot come joined Gavin's, Michael moaning around Ray’s cock and swallowing thickly.

Ray cursed, spilling down Michael’s throat a moment later as the cat desperately swallowed, Ryan pulling out leaving his hole to clench around nothing.

Ray pulled away, humming happily as he still teased Michael’s nipple.

The cat’s head still hung over the table, eyes closed as he whimpered along with his cocks needy twitches.

“I think he’s earned an orgasm” Jack spoke, Michael lifting his head to see the lion sit on his haunches where Ryan had previously been.

“P-please” Michael whined, voice nearly gone from two cocks.

Jack freed Michael’s cock from the ring, the cat clinging harshly to his thighs and curling forward slightly at the amazing relief, immediately pressing back down and arching away from the table as Jack started stoking him, using the thick dribble of pre-come as lube.

It didn’t take long, Michael crying out is ecstasy when his orgasm hit him.

He came all over his stomach and chest, body jolting slightly with each wave of pleasure before the orgasm passed, leaving him feeling boneless

He whimpered pitifully, Jack pushing slightly on his thigh to get him to roll onto his side.

He complied, curling up slightly so his head didn’t hang off the table.

A gentle voice cooed and praise, a hand softly running through his hair and brush away his tears as he felt a damp cloth wipe at his skin.

“you were so good, kitten” a gent's voice hushed, Michael letting a gentle purr rumble in his chest as he felt himself start to drift off.

Strong arms slipped under him, lifting him away from the coffee table. He curled into a warm chest as he was carried somewhere, realising he was now in the master bedroom when he was set down on the bed.

“Rest for a while, kitten” a voice purred, a straw coming to Michael’s lips to let him sip water thirstily for a few moments before it moved away and a soft minky blanket was set over him.

He purred happily, snuggling down into the bed to have a much needed break.


	2. Love Nibbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after taking a week to let the post-show-blues pass, i'm back to writing again
> 
> i always get post show blues after a theatre show, and i'm largely creatively useless during it so sorry for the long wait for an update
> 
> eww, that rhymed
> 
> go forth

Michael flexed his arms slightly, feeling the tight grip of the shibari rope holding his arms behind his back, crossing around his body in intricate patterns and held with skilled knots.

He ran his tongue on the inside of the ball gag, feeling the holes that gave it the term ‘breathable’ while Ryan finished binding his legs so he was unable to extend his legs from their fully bent positions.

He wanted to be able to see, to watch as Ryan twisted and wrapped the soft cotton rope, but he also loved when he was blindfolded, loved the sensory deprivation. It made everything sharper, every feeling crisper.

He felt Ryan set the final knot, scooting away to leave Michael kneeling alone in the middle of the bedroom floor.

Michael made a small whimper, calling for his mates.

A hand settled on his inner thigh, Michael making a needy noise as he parted his knees further, back curving and pushing his chest forward.

“Mmm, I love how you look in rope” Geoff hummed, voice so close as he knelt in front of Michael.

Michael hummed, tail twitching but unable to move, caught in a loop Ryan had made just for the purpose.

“His cock is so hard, he really wants to come” Ryan teased, the hand on Michael’s thigh kneading slightly.

Michael whimpered desperately, hips pushing forward to the best of his abilities. With his legs caught how they were, he was almost completely immobile.

“You wanna come, kitten?” Geoff cooed, a finger hooking through his collars O-ring and pulling slightly.

“ _Mmm_!” Michael hummed, nodding and feeling some saliva drip down his chin.

Geoff chuckled, trailing his fingers down Michael’s chest with maddening slowness, digits rising and falling with the rope that made patterns on Michael’s pale skin.

“Wanna ride the sybian?”

Michael gave a visible shiver, keening desperately as his cock gave a hearty twitch.

Both men chuckled, the sound of someone moving away followed by a door opening and closing.

They returned, setting something down in front of Michael, close enough the head of his cock rubbed on it slightly.

He was familiar with the feeling of the sybian, whimpering and trying to move closer with frustrated noises at his lack of progress.

“Slow down there, kitten” Geoff said, grin in his voice “we need to prep you first”

Michael let out a high pitched whine, more spit trailing from his mouth.

“How about this?” Ryan asked, the sound of shuffling and a belt buckle being undone.

Michael’s eyebrows pinched together, feeling someone take hold of his rope bindings around his shoulders to ease him forward.

He bent forward and down till he had to raise on his knees, chest meeting someone’s thighs to keep him propped up.

One of Ryan's gentle hands ran through his hair, and then he felt Ryan’s hard member tap at his lips.

“You can suck my cock while Geoff preps you” Ryan rumbled, Michael moaning around his ball gag, feeling it release behind his head and fall away.

He swallowed quickly, finding the familiar taste his mouth had after being held open for an extend amount of time, before he eagerly took Ryan into his mouth.

Ryan let out a stuttered breath, humming as Michael worked hard to pleasure him, the cat making a small noise as he felt cool lube drizzle over his hole.

“Watch those sharp teeth of yours, kitten” Ryan reminded, Michael making a hum that when up a pitch when Geoff pushed a finger into him, pumping it slowly.

He tried to focus on Ryan's cock but Geoff's fingers were proving to be _very_ distracting, slowly adding more and making Michael gasp.

Ryan just chuckled whenever Michael paused to moan, scratching Michael’s scalp a little.

“Come on, kitten, gotta make me come before you can” Ryan purred, Michael whimpering and returning to licking and sucking Ryan's thick cock.

Ryan was humming, thighs tensing under Michael’s chest every few moments.

“Mmm, fuck, gonna come down your tight throat” Ryan grit out, before pulling Michael right down to his base and spilling hot come inside him.

Michael’s eyes rolled back in his head beneath the blindfold, hands clenching and unclenching a few times at the immense feeling.

Ryan groaned with pleasure, letting Michael pull back to gasp and cough a little.

“Nnh, _please_ ” Michael whimpered, ass still in the air and cock desperate between his legs as Geoff fingered him slowly.

“Ready now, kitten?” Geoff teased, fingers leaving and the sound of the sybian sliding to sit between Michael’s legs.

“Please, sir!” Michael keened, feeling the gag move back to his lips and parting them to let it in.

He whimpered around it as strong hands held his waist, moving him back up so he was kneeling, another hand on his hip as he felt the silicone toy of the sybian press at his hole.

He took a sharp inhale of breath, legs trembling slightly as it pushed inside of him and he was slowly lowered till it was fully sat inside him.

It was a girthy dildo, stretching him wonderfully as his bound legs kept him from moving anywhere.

He could feel the raised nub under his balls, whining high though his nose as the hands moved away to leave him alone in space with just the powerful toy beneath him.

It was still for what felt like an eternity, Michael whimpering and trying to fuck himself on the dildo with no results.

“Want me to turn it on?”

Michael whined desperately, cock leaking precome heartily.

There was a softy chuckle, and then a jolt ran through Michael as both the nub and dildo began to gently vibrate.

“ _Mmmnnnhhh_!” he cried, muffled by the gag, back arching at the wave of delicious stimulation in his hole and on his balls.

The dildo reached his prostate perfectly, rubbing it relentlessly as Michael body shivered and trembled with his pleasured cries.

But the vibrations were at their lowest setting, one of the men holding the remote with the power dimmer.

He whined pitifully, hands clenching and unclenching quickly as his body quaked.

“What’s that, kitten? I can’t understand you” a gent teased, voice sounding only a few steps away.

“Mmmnnnhh!” he tried to speak through the gag, the holes letting the noise through but still keeping it unarticulated

“You want me to turn it off?” another voice asked, deviousness in their tone.

The vibrations stopped dead, Michael crying out frantically as his thighs trembled madly with his efforts to try move his hips.

“I think he was asking for _stronger_ vibes” a voice teased, Michael whimpering and nodding frantically.

Both voices chuckled and the vibrations started again, quickly climbing to their previous strength and then climbing even further.

Michael choked on a breath, going completely still for a moment as he was overwhelmed before an ecstatic moan was pulled from his throat as he came suddenly.

His mind was on fire, body quaking with each wave of the orgasm, a jumbled mess of noises coming out from behind the gag.

When he finally came down the high he realised the vibrations hadn’t completely stopped, only having returned to the lowest setting, a gentle hum against his prostate.

A gentle hand ran across his chest, up over his shoulder and around to undo the gag.

It dropped away, a trail of saliva dripped from his lips with it.

“S-sir?” he asked, ears turning madly trying to find them with only sound.

“You looked so good, so beautiful when you came. Do you think you could do it again?”

Michael shivered, the voice so close to his ear as fingers trailed through his sweaty curls.

The vibrations from the dildo were already edging too close to oversensitive on his prostate, but he wanted to be a good kitten, to please his mates.

“P-please, c-can I come again?” he asked, body shivering as his cock began to plump up again.

There was a thoughtful hum, and then Michael could hear the motor as it began to rise in power again until it was a relentless thrum through the dildo and nub.

“O-oh, _f-fuck_! S-s-sir, feels so good!” Michael whimpered, sweat trailing down his sides as he rode the waves of pleasure, muscles taut as the dildo shook him apart.

His neck was extended back, showing off his soft throat to his mates as he moaned and whimpered, cock throbbing and harder than he could remember it ever being.

Despite wearing a blindfold his vision washed white with the second orgasm, mouth hanging open in a silent cry as his body quivered, relentless vibrations milking him for every drop he had.

He came back to himself faster this time, the ever present vibration much too far into oversensitive to handle.

“R-red!” he sobbed, another more relieved sob being released as the vibrations immediately stopped dead and gentle hands caressed him all over, down his thighs and across his shoulders.

Soft words were being whispered in his ears as the strong hands eased him up off the sybian, gentle whimpers slipping from Michael’s nose as they set him down on the soft bed, Michael nuzzling his cheek into the blanket as sure hands freed his legs first.

“So good” a voice hummed, a few fingers slipping between his teeth for him to nibble on gently as his legs were eased out of their cramped positions, gently extended one by one and feeling rubbed back into the muscles to ease the aches.

He was lying on his stomach, body boneless as his arms were also unbound stretched and massaged, attention paid particularly to his shoulders.

His soft minky blanket was set over him, tucked in around his chin how he liked as the blindfold was touched softly, a small warning before it was slipped away.

Apparently his eyes were closed.

Letting them open slightly, he took in the sweet sight of Geoff lying beside him on his side to face Michael, smiling softly as he let Michael nibble his fingers.

“You ok, kitten?” he asked, eyebrows pushing together slightly but easing out when Michael began to rumble happily, purr growing in his chest as he smiled around his mates fingers.

“You did so well, my sweet kitten, it was so hard not to pet you all over when you make such sweet noises” Geoff praised, Michael letting him ease his fingers from his mouth to scratch his ear softly.

Michael eyes closed happily, content to spend a while like this with his sweet ram taking such good care of him.


	3. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i brought the angst in this one
> 
> i honestly tried so hard for this one to be a pure smutty mess of dicks and subspace, but my hand slipped and hueheuheuheuehue
> 
> go forth

Michael sighed and stretched, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he woke.

He smiled to himself, running his hand up over his stomach and down to paw lazily at his cock.

He was still wearing his collar though, and it was early evening, so kitten time was still in play.

He got up, taking a moment to catch his reflection in the mirror. His throat and shoulders dotted with sweet bruises and marks, faint tracks around his body from the ropes

His cock was already beginning to plump remembering everything, and then gave a small throb when he again remembered there was more to come.

He padded naked out into the hall, all the other rooms dark and quiet.

He headed down the stairs to find only the T.V and a lamp on, Geoff sitting on the sofa and watching some show he didn't recognise.

Michael smiled, presenting as he padded over and began nuzzling Geoff's neck from behind, purring in his ear.

Geoff chuckled

“I’ve been waiting for you, little kitten” he said, taking the loop of Michael’s collar and guiding him around the couch to stand before him

Michael noticed the toy sitting on the sofa beside him.

“Wanna try something new?” Geoff asked.

“Yes sir!” Michael purred eagerly, tail swishing behind him with excitement.

Geoff twirled his finger, Michael turning and kneeling down obediently

Geoff set a hand on his shoulder, Michael following his lead to lean forward and rest his elbows on the coffee table.

He lifted his tail, the appendage curling gracefully against his back as he heard Geoff slicking up a finger.

He shivered as his hole was circled, letting out a little hum of bliss as it sunk into him, easily traveling down to the knuckle and stroking deep inside him.

“Mmm, I love when you are all open and ready like this, fucked and eager” Geoff rumbled huskily, adding another finger and testing Michael’s pliant hole

Michael moaned, thighs shivering slightly, his hard cock hanging between his legs

It didn’t take long for Geoff to be satisfied, Michael looking over his shoulder as Geoff picked up the wide butt plug and lubed it up, pressing it to Michael's hole and easing it in

Michael moaned and sighed, eyes rolling back slightly at the beautiful stretch and feeling of being full

His hole swallowed it eagerly, clenching around the base where it became thin before ending in a wide stop

“Stand up kitten”

Michael slowly got to his feet, cock throbbing as the pressure inside him moved around and hit his sweet spots

Geoff stood too, leading him over to where a cushion was sitting on the floor under the T.V, set to the side slightly so he wasn’t immediately under it.

He knelt on it, looking over his shoulder as Geoff slipped out of his belt and used it to tie Michael’s wrists behind his back

“Good kitten” Geoff praised, helping Michael to shimmy so he was facing out to the room before moving back over to sit in his previous spot on the sofa.

Michael frowned slightly, confused

“Master?” he asked, tail curling over his thigh

Geoff hushed him before producing a small remote from his pocket

The same colour as the plug

“This has three intensity settings. I’m going to start you on high, and when you come take it down to medium, and then a third time on low. I’ll turn it off when you come three times” Geoff said, showing Michael the sliding switch on the small oval device

Michael couldn’t help the whorish moan that slipped out of his throat, touching the base of the plug curiously as his cock throbbed

“Yes master” he breathed, back arching to present his chest better.

Geoff smiled, before turning his attention back to the T.V and clicking the plug into action

The sudden attack on his hole made him gasp and cry out, noise ending in a deep moan as the vibrations rumbled through him

His thighs quickly began to tremble, Michael squeezing his eyes shut and moaning through the waves of pleasure assaulting his prostate and walls.

It didn’t take long for him to come the first time, crying out as he laid stripes of come on the wooden floor before him, body shuddering with the release

“Good kitten”

The vibrations clicked down a notch, still strong but not as overwhelming.

It was the key to avoiding overstimulation, but it also created a lower response in him, Michael whining as he realised how much harder it would be to come a second time with less power in the plugs vibrations

He panted and moaned, hands clasping into fists behind him as he swam in the beautiful waves of sensation, body arching and flexing as he chased the second orgasm, cock achingly hard again

He was sweating and whimpering by the time he came, catching sight of Geoff masturbating languidly while watching him and tipping him over the edge with a long punched out moan.

When he came down from the second orgasm, he was whimpering almost constantly, whining when the vibrations clicked down again and making his body tremble with exertion and the will to stay hard and please his master

“Good kitten, only one more time, for me” Geoff said, cleaning himself up after having come too at the sight of Michael’s second orgasm.

Michael's eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavily with sweat pouring down his sides as he whimpered and groaned, the vibrations tauntingly weak now on his oversensitive walls, barely feeling anything as his nerves were still resetting from the previous two

He rode it out though, losing track of time as he shuddered and moaned, kneeling obediently as he slowly began to rise back towards a third peak

It must have been twenty minutes before he finally came, sweat and tears dripping down his jaw as he choked on his cry, laying a final trail of come on the previous two and barely riding the high for a full moment before it broke away and he made a relieved noise that he could finally stop and rest

Only his eyes had been closed the whole time, and when he looked up he realised Geoff had rested his head back and drifted off, mouth hanging open slightly as he slept.

Michael made a strangled noise, opening his mouth to try alert him

But then his jaw snapped shut

Would Geoff be mad if he woke him? Would he be upset that Michael hadn’t been a good kitten and waited to be freed from the persistent toy?

His body was quaking as each vibration was a punch through his over sensitive body

His bit his lip, whimpering quietly as fresh tears spilled down his cheeks, testing the belt around his wrists

His thighs were on fire from kneeling for so long, having spread further apart during the time and now aching madly from holding his weight like that.

He wanted to stand and go over to Geoff, or even just crawl over and nuzzle pleadingly at his leg

But his mind was fried and so deep in subspace he couldn’t separate the pros and cons properly

He jumped at the sound of keys in the door beside him, and he turned his head and whimpered desperately as the door opened and Jack appeared, taking in the sight of Michael and then the sleeping Geoff with confusion.

And then a rage Michael hadn’t seen in a long time

“Geoff!” he roared, quickly kneeling down to Michael as the ram jolted awake and looked around quickly

“Wh?- oh god!” Geoff gasped, fumbling with the remote before finally turning it off as Ryan and the other lads entered too behind Jack

Michael let out a painfully hoarse moan of relief, slumping into Jack’s arms as his body turned to jelly and he couldn’t hold himself up any longer.

He could hear shouting and confused noises around him, followed by the sharp rumble of Jack telling them all to shut up as Michael’s ears twitched at the cutting noises

He arms fell free and he could hardly lift them, grateful when someone else brought them around to rest over his chest

He heard a gentle warning from Jack before he eased the plug out, Michael whimpering and then sighing with relief as he slipped it out from him, hole clenching around nothing.

He tried to mumble something, he wasn’t sure what, but it came out too jumbled for anyone to decipher

“Shh, it's ok, we’ll take care of you, just rest”

Strong arms scooped him up, hands clinging to fabric as he was carried away and set down on a soft bed.

He couldn’t summon the energy to even curl up, humming when a warm damp cloth was run over his clammy skin and then their custom duvet of their massive bed was tucked over him.

He felt a warm body press up beside his left side, and then another on his right as his mind drifted and he fell away

-

… _What the fuck was he even thinking! ..._

_… You know he didn’t do it on purpose, Jack…_

_… If he had a chance to fall asleep then he wasn’t paying enough attention was he! ..._

_… Everything will be ok, right? ..._

_… We don’t know yet, Gav, we don’t know how long Michael was knelt there before we got home…_

_… His trust could be broken. Fuck, how could he be so stupid! ..._

_… We’ll figure this out, Jack…_

Michael made a sleepy noise as he tried to stretch, muscles complaining too much for him to really extend his limbs

The quiet voices went silent, the weight on the bed beside him shifting slightly

“Boi? Are you awake?”

He peeled his eyes open to look at Gavin, the bird’s green eyes bright but laced with concern

“Mmm I’m up” Michael hummed, a small smile on his lips as he rubbed his eye sleepily.

“How do you feel, sweetie?”

Michael lifted his head from the pillow slightly to see Jack sitting on the end of the bed, watching him with a gentle smile. Ray was on his right and Gavin on his left, and Ryan was leaning against the far wall also watching.

“Stiff; my legs feel like that time I did 100 squats with a flour sack in my arms for that dare” Michael said, giving a soft chuckle at the end as he smiled at Gavin.

Gavin smiled back, eyes a little more calm

“You were pretty tensed up when we found you” Jack said, then added “what do you remember about last night?”

Michael smile faded away, drawing back all the memories from the session

Now that he could thinking clearly without sub space or exhaustion fogging his brain, he could see that it was stupid to not just wake Geoff or do anything to stop the session.

Geoff had fallen asleep. It was something that never happened during kitten time, or any kind of bondage or BDSM activities when people are still in play. They almost never play without someone else in the house, but the others had apparently gone out and had been unable to intervene if something had happened

Something _had_ happened

“Michael?”

He looked up at Ryan, realising he had been silent for a few long moments

“We were playing. Geoff made me kneel with the toy and he turned it down a level every time I came. It was ok, but when I finally hit the third time I realised he had fallen asleep when he had said it would be turned off after that”

He saw Jack's fist tighten in his lap

“But I should had said something! I didn’t want to wake him up and disappoint him for not being obedient and-“

“You aren’t at fault, sweetie, he broke one of our most basic but important rules and it’s not up to you to justify it” Jack said, voice still calm and comforting despite the anger in his eyes that he knew wasn’t directed at him.

“I wasn’t there long. It was a minute at most from me coming and noticing to when you guys got home” he said, and saw a small wave of relief hit them all and ease a little of the tension in their shoulders

“That still would have been stressful” Jack offered, Michael simply nodding.

Jack sighed, looking down at his lap as he nodded a few times.

“Where is he?” michael asked

They all exchanged looks

“He’s in the front room” Ray said

“He was too nervous and scared of you being angry at him…” Gav added

Michael frowned

“It was a mistake, why is he scared of me?” he asked

Ryan spoke before Jack could, the lion obviously wanting to say something harsh

“You were a pretty shocking sight to come home to, Michael. You were dripping with sweat and shaking. You had been crying too” Ryan said

“No one could tell how long Geoff had been asleep, we couldn’t be sure what effect if would have had on you” Jack said, apparently more in control of his temper

Michael had been crying before he had come the last time, from the overwhelming sensations and exertion. But he could remember a few tears breaking from the stress, from being too overwhelmed and pushed past his limit.

He probably would have been a mess, based on just the basic things he _could_ remember

“It was overwhelming, and I was exhausted and so deep I couldn’t think about how to fix the situation properly” Michael said, eye pushing together slightly as he thought “and I don’t know how long it will be before I’m keen to play again. But I’m not furious, or even just angry, at Geoff” he said

He had too many emotions and thoughts and conflicting ideas right now. He needed to figure out how he really felt

“Can I see him?”

Jack gave him a sympathetic look

“Of course, sweetie, we aren’t going to stop you from doing something if you want to try it. _I_ certainly want to kick Geoff’s ass half way to New Zealand, but you can do whatever you feel comfortable with”

Jack gave ray and Gavin a look, the lads giving Michael a quick peck each before climbing off the bed and following Jack from the room.

Ryan lingered a moment, moving over to take Jack previous spot, until a few minutes later there was a timid tap at the door, it swinging aside a small amount for Geoff to peek in.

He had dark bags under his eyes and he looked pale almost.

He shuffled slowly into the room, looking to Ryan who only nodded confidently at him.

“Do you want me to stay?” Ryan asked Michael, Geoff’s energy dipping even lower

“No, it’s ok rye” Michael said, trying to add more confidence to his voice despite how tired he was. He couldn’t stand seeing Geoff looking so kicked and worried to be near Michael

Worried to hurt him again

Geoff’s energy lifted slightly when he heard the tone in Michael’s voice, Ryan padding from the room as Geoff lingered awkwardly in the space.

“C’mere” Michael said, shuffling over a little more and patting the bed beside him. Geoff moved over, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Michael but not coming as close as the cat had gestured.

He was looking down at the bed, not looking at Michael.

“Please look at me, Geoff” Michael said quietly “don’t make me think you can’t anymore”

Geoff looked up, shocked and afraid

“Oh god no, Michael, I’m just scared you don’t want me to” he said quickly, eyes turning red slightly as tears began to rise in them

“I’ll always love you, Geoffrey, I don’t hate you even an inch” he sniffed, tears gracing his vision too, both men reaching out to each other, Geoff shuffling closer to pull Michael into an encompassing hug, Michael clinging to his shirt like it was anchoring him to the world

“Oh god, Michael, I’m so sorry! I never wanted to ever let anything like that happen!” Geoff sobbed, nuzzling Michael’s curls as he presented from the wave of emotion that broke, Michael also presenting and nibbling on Geoff’s shirt

The ram was shaking, pressing urgent kisses to Michael’s forehead and hair

“I’m ok, Geoff, I promise you didn’t break me so easily” Michael sobbed too, nuzzling Geoff’s jaw and the scent patch there

“God, when Jack roared and I woke up and saw you…” Geoff trailed off, voice going tight “I thought you’d never want to be near me again. I was supposed to be helping you relax but I fucked up so bad and I don’t know how you could ever forgive me”

“I already do, Geoff” Michael said, tilting his head back to catch Geoff’s eyes “I can _feel_ how much you regret last night. I’m shaken, sure, and I’m going to need some time before we try anything like that again, but I want us to work through this”

Geoff sniffed, smiling as he rubbed his arm roughly across his face to catch his tears

“I promise I’ll listen harder and be more attentive than ever. I’ll work harder than I ever have till you can trust me again, and I’ll wait for you, even if you decide you never want to do anything like that again” Geoff said, nuzzling close to the cat-brid again.

Michael hugged him close and purred, tail curling over his leg under the duvet.

“I love you so much” Geoff breathed, ears flickering inside the curl of his horns

“I love you too, Geoff” Michael whispered “but if you even remotely mess up again, I’ll let Jack beat your ass to a pulp”

Geoff huffed a chuckle

“Without hesitation I’d let him” Geoff said as they curled up close in the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this isn't canon in this hybrid AU series, it's like a pocket dimension, so when I add the next fic in the series this one isn't in the actual time line
> 
> its still got value, though, and it's accurate characterisation for the AU
> 
> i hated having to break ma boys like that, but angsters gotta angst yo


End file.
